


Hang On

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Teen!Losers, Teenage AU, Tickling, polyamorous, rebellious Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: The losers sneak into a playground at night, and Richie tries to show off his monkey bar skills. It doesn’t go exactly as he planned.





	Hang On

There were nights when none of them could stand to be home.

Beverly would find any opportunity to get away from her father, Eddie jumped at any chance to be away from home, as did Richie. And while the other’s home lives weren’t as bad, they sure liked to get out as well.

Bill’s old, beat-up car stuffed to the brim with seven gangly teenagers, blasting The Pixies and The Cure, Bev hanging her combat boots out the passenger’s seat window. They would usually just drive out to the Quarry and smoke, but they had other plans that night.

“I haven’t been in this playground since we were like ten,” Stan said, gazing around at the familiar slides and swings.

“Ah, memories,” Richie sighed sarcastically. “That’s where Henry Bowers almost broke my nose-”

“And that’s where he actually did break your nose,” Eddie added, pointing to the spot.

“C’mon R..Rich, there’s good memories here too!” Bill said. “T..that tree is where the four of us met for the first time!”

“The original losers club,” Mike grinned.

The seven teens suddenly became children once again, going down slides and sitting on swings and climbing and running and laughing. It felt nice to act like kids again.

“I was the master of the monkey bars,” Richie insisted.

“How? You have no upper body strength,” Bev replied instantly.

Richie flipped her off. “For your information, Miss Marsh, I have plenty.” And with that, he grabbed onto the bar, having to bend his knees to keep his feet from dragging on the floor. He’d had the most drastic growth spurt of their group, having previously been about Eddie’s size to now nearly matching Mike.

“See?” Richie asked, easily swinging between the bars. “Ten years and I’ve still got it.”

“That’s not really much of a talent, Rich,” Ben said. “I mean, they’re meant for kids after all.”

“Oh, shut it Haystack! Let me be proud!”

But Stan and Eddie were whispering behind Richie’s back, obviously forming some kind of plan. And Richie remained oblivious, still hanging from the bars and sticking his tongue out in Ben and Bev’s direction.

“You know what would be a real talent, Richie?” Stan asked suddenly.

“Experiencing physical attraction to Eddie’s mom? Cause I have that ability as well- Hey!”

“Being able to hold on while we do this,” Eddie said, his fingers already wiggling over Richie’s side.

Richie giggled uncontrollably, but he didn’t let go. His feet kicked, but they didn’t touch the ground. He just hung there, laughing his head off and letting his two friends tickle his upper body without mercy.

It was a precious sight. His freckled face was bright red, obvious even in the dim light, his glasses sliding down his nose and he shook his head back and forth. But he didn’t let go. Whether he was just really determined to win their little game, or he was having too much fun to let it end. They were all betting on the latter.

“Go for his ribs!” Bev called.

“Shuhut up Bev!” Richie replied, letting out a squeal when Stan did just that.

Obviously taking his words to heart, Bev jumped down from the ladder she’d been sat on, strolling right up to him and adding her hands to the mix, scribbling over his stomach.

“No! This isn’t fair!” Richie cried, and finally, his hands slid off the bar and he crumpled to the ground, still laughing like crazy.

Although their test was over, no one was ready to stop hearing that hilariously adorable laugh, and so he was followed to the floor, Bill, Ben, and Mike unable to resist jumping in.

It only lasted another moment or so before Richie was calling out for mercy, and they all backed off to watch him flop against the wood chips and try to catch his breath.

“You guys are so mean,” he huffed.

“Well, we d..discovered a new talent of yours, Trashmouth!” Bill teased, smacking his knee.

“I wouldn’t say that liking being tickled is a talent. It’s more of a fetish,” Stan said with a smirk.

If Richie’s face had been flushed before, it was beet red now. “Shut up!” he cried, jumping on Stan and digging into his sides.

And so the playground was full of laughter once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
